This invention relates to a micro motor for an electronic timepiece, and having a core member which has a coil winding, a movement, and wherein the core member is curved along the curved outer shape of said movement.
In the conventional type timepiece motor as indicated in FIG. 1, the core member "C" has a coil winding wound thereon and is constructed in a straight shape. Since the outer periphery of the timepiece movement "M" is curved, a cavity portion "SP" exists between said outer periphery portion and said core member "C". It has proven very difficult to effectively use said cavity portion "SP" because it is very irregular and narrow in shape.
Further, the space for housing the micro motor is restricted and obstructs the performance of the transducer.